


written in the sand

by casualpeaches



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, bUT PETER IS 22, mature for later chapters, this is basically a self insert im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpeaches/pseuds/casualpeaches
Summary: Peter finally has his life together and is just settling into a routine. Wade fucks all that up, but in the best way.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first fanfic i've written in a looooooong time so please please be kind, also i haven't read any of the comics so i'm going off of the cinematic universe but of course i've changed a lot from canon so.....enjoy! <3  
> (sorry i like the all lowercase aesthetic for titles and notes <3)

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Peter was genuinely happy and content. He had been through a lot of shit in the past 10 or so years. Now he was 22 and finally thought he was starting to get his shit together. He had been on testosterone for about a year and had kept the Spiderman gig going consistently. He no longer got misgendered and he didn't always immediately avoid mirrors. He felt like these were what his teenage years should have been, if they hadn’t been so shitty and full of bullying and self-hate. For a while, he used Spiderman as an escape, but now it felt less like that and more like a real, enjoyable job. On top of that, he had met Deadpool, and they sometimes patrolled together or would meet each other while going after the same set of baddies.  
They had exchanged phone numbers after the first few times they had met, and although they hadn’t exchanged their real names or seen each other sans masks, Peter felt like they had become close friends. Deadpool often flirted with Peter and complimented him, but it came off so lighthearted that he assumed that was just part of the older man’s personality. He never took the comments seriously, but he was also too awkward to try to return them. He’d never admit it, but they did wonders for his confidence. He often found himself hoping he’d meet Deadpool on that night’s patrol.  
_“do you wanna hang out sometime?”_  
He read the text over and over, trying to compute it. He wouldn’t say he had a full blown-crush on his crime-fighting companion, but he also wouldn’t deny the bit of butterflies in his stomach that he sometimes got when he knew he was going to see him. His phone chimed again.  
_“like outside of fighting nasties. xoxo”_  
He quickly typed back a “sure! what time?” and then deleted it, and re typed it a few more times. Did it sound too eager? He realized it had been ten minutes since he read the first text and finally sent his response. Having done so, he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked up from his phone. He was supposed to be watching for bad guys, damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kdsfjhfjsf i felt like i have to post this one at the same time because the last one was literally just backstory ok here you go actual story enjoy <3

Peter adjusted his mask again. After a bit of back and forth via texts, he and Deadpool had agreed to keep their masks on. Peter was understandably nervous to let a wildly successful mercenary learn his identity. He was currently standing in front of the full-length mirror on the inside of his bedroom door. Behind him he could see his neat, but boring bedroom. He picked at his suit a little, dysphoria starting to kick in even with how confident he had been feeling lately. He gave one last tug on the bottom of his binder and then sighed, finally leaving his little apartment to go to the rooftop he and Deadpool had agreed to meet on.

It felt a little odd to be suited up in the middle of the day, but he appreciated how quickly he could get through town jumping and web slinging and not worrying about people thinking he was either nuts or an American Ninja wanna-be (which would be worse? He could ponder later). He double checked the address on his phone as he arrived on the one specific roof that they said they would meet on. Reassured that it was, in fact, this roof, he found a spot to sit and wait.

After a few minutes, he got a bit antsy. Was this _really_ the right place? Had Deadpool bailed on him? Did he have some hot girlfriend that he was currently banging so hard that he forgot about their meeting?

Okay, even he could admit that was a _bit_ of a jump to make. Calm down, Peter.

He checked his phone. It was only just now 1 o’clock. He must have gotten there early and not realized it. He suddenly felt very dumb, but he did relax a little bit.

His spidey-senses told him when the mercenary was at the edge of the roof a few minutes later, but he didn’t turn around to see him until he spoke.

“I know I say this every time I see you, but you look _extra_ cute today.”

Peter cleared his throat and stood up. “Thank you,” he said, very awkwardly. Would he ever get used to compliments? Tune in at 6 to find out (spoiler alert-no).

“Aren’t you gonna tell me that _I_ look pretty, too?” Deadpool said in a sing-song tone.

Peter cleared his throat again, unnecessarily, and noted that if he did it again it would be obvious that he was using it to give himself time to think of a response and that this was his last chance. Either that, or he would have to say he’s had a cough, which would be a lie and also not attractive. And now a noticeable amount of time has gone by and Deadpool probably noticed that he hasn’t said anything yet.

“Uh, yes, you look very pretty today, Deadpool.” He finally, _finally_ stuttered out.

Deadpool put his hands on his face and looked surprised even though he had literally forced Peter to compliment him. “Awwwww, thanks babe.” He said gushingly. How did his mask eyes crinkle up like that? They did it every time he smiled but Peter still wasn’t sure of the physics of it.

“Did you want to talk about something?” Peter prompted, deciding that now was the time to get to whatever Deadpool’s plans were. Hopefully they were good plans and not dubiously-good, morally-grey, or anything else too…Deadpool-y.

Deadpool’s face lit up (how can he see that through the mask? Was it in his head? Is he imagining the expressions?). “Yes. I wanted to formally let you know that I would like to take our bad guy-fighting relationship to the next level.”

Peter waited for the punchline for a much-too-long amount of time, then said slowly, “What do you mean?”

“Like, get to know each other outside of our superhero egos. Sans masks. And sans suits, preferably, but that can wait ‘til the third date if that’s your thing.” Deadpool said all of this as if it were the most obvious thing, but not in a condescending way, if that makes sense.

Peter just kind of stood there absorbing for a moment. Deadpool seemed to understand and let him. A lot of thoughts went through his head in this time, but the most prominent, and most rapidly repeating one was this:

_He’s going to find out you’re trans and not want anything to do with you ever again._

Even the tiniest of crushes can lead to heartbreak when you get crushes like Peter does, which is why he was so adverse to this idea. His teeny weeny crush on someone that he definitely should not have a crush on (could be almost twice his age, kills people for a living, overall a very morally-grey character) was now going to lead to him being forcefully outed and heartbroken. Yup, his life was over. How should he break this to Deadpool in a way that didn’t sound terrible and dramatic and very teenager-y of him?

He should say something like, _“Thanks but no thanks, I’m really only interested in being professional with you.”_ Or “ _no thanks, don’t feel like risking my identity getting out.”_ Or maybe just _“nah”_ and then getting the fuck out of there. Instead, he says,

“Sure.”

What the fuck, Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like please leave a comment or kudos, thanks babes <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and the kind comments!! <3 i promise smut will happen eventually..........just not yet

Thankfully, some stupid guys decided that the afternoon was a perfect time to rob a nearby sandwich shop. Peter couldn’t help but wonder how much money the register would even have and if it was really worth it for the guys to rob it, but he was eternally grateful to have an out from the conversation he had been in. After he and Deadpool had subdued the two idiots, it took a ridiculous amount of time for the cops to show up, but Peter insisted that they stay and wait just to make sure the guys got taken in.

By the time they were done, the sun was starting to set since it was still winter, and it set at like 4oclock in the afternoon. Peter used this as an excuse to go home so that it was less obvious that he didn’t want to hang out with Deadpool anymore. He headed home to think about how dumb he was.

He flopped down onto his bed and laid there for a second, fully absorbing and replaying the day’s events. He had agreed to let Deadpool, a deadly mercenary, know his identity. Or at least his first name and his face. Hell, that’s more than enough to find him on Facebook, get his full name, and google him. Not that there were any public records of him or anything like that. But still. The thought was worrying.

Could he get away with bailing? Would that be worse? Would he be in more danger if he stood him up? It was easy enough to imagine the older man hunting him down out of revenge. Not because peter thought he was a bad person, but because it would be hurtful and he’s more than capable of killing. And, since he does it for a living, he probably isn’t too opposed to it.

No, he decided. No, Deadpool would most likely not hunt him down for standing him up. However, the No was also at himself. He would not stand Deadpool up. He had been a good friend to Peter for a long time now and it would be immeasurably rude to stand him up.

How _ever_ , he also didn’t think he could come out to Deadpool in person. He quickly decided on a plan.

Step 1: come out via text to Deadpool

Step 2: be fake-surprised when Deadpool cancelled their hangout and never spoke to him again

It would suck, but it seemed like the least painful way.

He picked up his phone and started typing.

Then deleted it.

Typed it again.

Deleted it.

Uuuuuugh why is this so hard? He threw his phone back down on the bed in frustration. Immediately thereafter, it chimed to let him know he had a text. He picked it up and looked at the screen. The preview read:

_“hey we never agreed on a day and time. let me know when youre free. xoxo”_

There were a couple kissy-face emojis at the end as well. Peter groaned aloud. He decided the text could wait and that he needed to get started on dinner. He was trying to be an adult and cook real food for dinner, even if it was really hard and he really wanted to order in. His phone sat on his bed while he went to go get some food gathered.

-

He had almost, _almost_ forgotten about the text plan by the time he had cooked and cut up chicken, made sauce and rice, eaten what he wanted, and put the leftovers away. Being an adult was _exhausting_. He was rudely reminded of the text by his phone when he picked it up with the intent of browsing Facebook mindlessly. Deadpool's text and Peter's draft were both still on the screen. The draft just said, "Before we meet for real,". It was a good start, he guessed.

He tried a few more times to type it out. It was really, really hard for him. There was a dick joke to be made but Peter was far too stressed to make it. Finally, he gave up again and dropped the phone face down on his pillow.

A few seconds later, it chimed. He groaned again and picked it up. He immediately felt panic rising in his chest. His phone had sent the text. The screen had been on when he threw it on his pillow. His pillow had sent the text of him coming out to Deadpool. The traitorous pillow.

 _"Before we meet for real I need to tell you I'm trans"_ the traitorous screen read in blue text.

 _"okay cool, have i been using the right pronouns? and can you do thursday night?"_ read the white text, in a couple separate bubbles.

What?

He reread the texts four, five, maybe six times. He was confused. Deadpool still wanted to meet him. Deadpool was concerned about using the correct pronouns. Was this real life? Was this just fantas- No, stop it. This was a big deal. He needed to focus on it.

So he focused on it until another text came in.

 _"or saturday night? im just a little busy friday"_ there were also a couple emojis in that one.

Okay, so, change of plans. The new plan is as follows:

Step 1. fall in love with Deadpool.

Step 2. ???

Okay, terrible plan. Moving on.

Peter texted back, _"thursday is good. and yes you've been right"_ He usually liked to have at least semi-correct capitalization but he was too anxious to worry about it now. This was an important moment!

 _"see you then sweetcheeks"_ and some heart-eyes emojis came in response. Peter's heart rate had not slowed during this whole interaction. He was literally sweating. He was going to have to reschedule laundry day because of the unnecessary amount of sweat he had produced in the past 5 minutes.

Did he seriously have a date with Deadpool?


End file.
